Seiko and Naomi: A Love Story
by Rebel593
Summary: For SeikoxNaomi fans! A love story with drama. Naomi and Seiko finally get together, but Naomi's ex boyfriend Satoshi doesn't agree with this relationship, he is out to hurt Seiko. Will he succeed? (Other pairings aswell, not popular ones though, quite weird ones.)
1. Chapter 1: The Sleepover

**A/N Okay guys, this is my first story and I really wanted to do this. I have read a lot and I know think I am ready to write my own fan-fiction. If you see any mistakes I am sorry, it's my first story and I want it to be a success. I hope this goes well and reviews on what you think or how I could improve would be good! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. All rights belong to their respectful owners.**

It was a perfect day for the two best friends, Naomi and Seiko. They had the best day they have had in a long time. They were just after coming out of the shopping centre and were heading back to Naomi's house for their weekly sleepover. They had just got out of school for their summer vacation, and boy were they ready for a break! Seiko was being her normal perverted self, groping Naomi every now and again, and Naomi was her usual self, scolding her and smiling when Seiko giggled afterwards. The slightly shorter brunette with twin curls thought her best friend/crush looked amazing in the summers sun.

"NA-OO-MIII! You look so beautiful in this sun!" She said with her cat-like grin on her face,"Dat ass of yours looks great as well!"

The short haired brunette blushed a deep colour of red, as she felt the heat flowing to her face she just giggled at her friends behaviour.

"Seiko!" She scolded, "You are such an oddball sometimes!"

As they arrived at their destination Naomi pulled out her key and placed it into the door lock and twisted it. She then opened the door and called out for her mother.

"Mom?!"

After she heard no reply she walked through the front door followed by Seiko, then searched for clues in the kitchen as to why she wasn't home.

She found a note on the work top,

"_I will be home at eight, there are leftovers from last night you and Seiko can eat, I also bought a few movies and treats for you two to occupy yourselves with, have fun!_

_Love: Mom xox"_

"Seiko, mom isn't home until eight. Are you hungry?" The short haired brunette asked her friend.

"I am _starving_! Do you know how to cook?" The shorter brunette replied.

"Erm, no. But I don't have to since mom left us some food in the fridge!"

"You do know when you move out you are going to have to learn how to cook, right?"

"You can cook for me!" Naomi exclaimed.

"We are going to live together?!" Seiko asked excitedly, she has had a crush on Naomi ever since they met. She was thinking about telling her tonight since she didn't like Satoshi anymore because she found out that he was an absolute jerk. They went out for a week or two, but after a day Satoshi started treating Naomi like a servant. She broke up with him but after a month or two they returned to being friends. The only difference is that they didn't fancy each other anymore, because they knew it wouldn't work out between them.

It had been a while and Naomi had gotten over Satoshi fully by now, and she was ready for another relationship. After they finished eating they went up to Naomi's bedroom.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed! It's sort of short but before I go on I want to make sure you guys like it! Make sure to leave a review and tell me if I should continue! I will probably update tomorrow again and I hope you have all enjoyed!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Their First Kiss

Just when they arrived at Naomi's bedroom, Seiko pounced at her as if she was following her prey and just went in for the kill.

"Seiko?!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing?! Get off!"

"I just can't resist you Naomi!" Seiko replied.

After the short haired brunette's scolding and struggles, Seiko finally let go.

"Seriously, you can't go ten minutes without pouncing on me, groping me or giving perverted comments!"

"But that's why you love me!" Seiko grinned.

"I guess. . . Anyway, you pick a movie and I'll go prepare the treats."

"Okay! What do you want? Horror or romance?" Seiko asked.

"Your the one that's meant to be choosing!" The short haired brunette remarked.

"This one looks good! It's called Corpse Party!"

"Okay, that's good, I'll go get the treats then."

"Okay Naomi!"

The short haired brunette ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She took sodas, crisps and chocolate out of a cupboard and ran back up the stairs into her bedroom to where Seiko sat.

"The movie is starting! Come on!" Seiko shouted excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Seiko."

"What if we get too scared and can't sleep?" Seiko asked worriedly.

"We won't because we know it isn't real and nothing in this movie will ever happen to us, okay?"

"I guess. . . If a scary part comes up can I hug you?"

"Emm. . . Yeah, why not. We are best friends after all!"

"Yay!"

As Naomi watched the movie Seiko only concentrated on the scary parts so she could hug Naomi as much as possible. After a while Naomi grew scared and hugged Seiko back for comfort. Seiko couldn't think of anything better than being hugged by your crush. The twin curled brunette thought she could tell Naomi after the movie, but she didn't need to.

"Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something, it's important."

"o-Okay. . ." Seiko stuttered.

"I have felt this thing gnawing at the back of my head since I met you, I didn't know what it was but after I broke up with Satoshi I realised. I-I-Lo-I love you!"

"n-Naomi!" Seiko was so surprised and so happy, but before she could lean in for a kiss, Naomi's mom opened the door.

"Naomi!" She exclaimed, "I heard everything! That is so adorable! I hope you two live a long and happy life together! I just didn't know you were into girls Naomi!"

"So you aren't mad or anything?!"

"Why would I be mad?! Just because you are both girls doesn't mean that you can't fall in love!"

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it and that's why I kept it a secret."

Seiko couldn't wait any longer, she took hold of Naomi's face with both hands and smashed her lips onto hers.

*Smooch*

"Seiko!" Naomi exclaimed, She was so happy yet so embarrassed because her mother just witnessed their first kiss.

"Aww!" Naomi's mother just looked and smiled at them. She thought they made a great couple,"Well, I'll leave you to it!"

"Okay Mrs Nakashima!" Seiko said excitedly.

"Okay mom. . ." She still felt embarrassed that her mom witnessed and heard everything.

"Don't sit up too late! You have to meet your friends tomorrow at the fair!"

"We won't. . ." Naomi muttered.

"Goodnight Mrs Nakashima!"

"Goodnight you two!

When they heard Naomi's mother going downstairs and turning the T.V on, Seiko jumped on top of Naomi.

"So are we going out then?" She asked.

"Yeah Seiko, we are going out!" Naomi replied "I love you and I am so glad you feel the same! I was so scared in case it ruined our friendship!"

"To tell you the truth, I was going to confess tonight as well! I thought you were completely over Satoshi, so I thought tonight was the perfect night since we had such a good day and we just got off for summer break so we don't have to deal with people at school."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

They were both so happy and excited for their new relationship.

"Naomi?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I-Love you too!"

"Oh Seiko!"

Naomi watched as Seiko leaned down to her with puckered lips. They both then closed their eyes as their lips met. When Naomi thought they would depart, Seiko started teasing her lips with her tongue for an entrance.

"Sei-mph!"

When Naomi opened her mouth to talk Seiko pushed her tongue into short haired girl's mouth.

"Mmmm!"

Naomi eventually kissed back and let it happen. Seiko's tongue ran over Naomi's and they both moaned with pleasure as they swapped drool.

They finally departed and gasped for air.

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Can we sleep in the same bed tonight?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Reviews please? Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Satoshi gets jealous

**I have already uploaded one chapter today but it's a Saturday and I have nothing else to, so enjoy! Also please leave a review, just one would make my day!:)**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

I had the best day yesterday and to make it better I got the girl of my dreams. I'm so happy that mom understood and she supports us.

I woke up with a very familiar face on top of me with a cat like grin on it. I giggled at Seiko as she leaned down and joined our lips together. When we touch I feel like I am complete. Every time I kiss those beautiful, soft lips I feel like crying because I am so happy. It's an extraordinary feeling. Something I have never felt with anyone else. I know she is the one for me.

"Come on sleepy head! it's twenty to ten! We are meeting the others in twenty minutes!"

"Shit!"

"Naomi! Language! You never talk like that!"

"Since when do you care how I talk?"

"Since we became girlfriends!"

"Aww, Seiko!"

I got up and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. I pounced on her and held her down on the bed. Now I realise why she does it! The expression you get when they are confused and shocked is to die for!

"Hahaha! Your face Seiko!"

"I didn't expect that to happen! I'm the one that's supposed to do that!" She pouted and huffed as I giggled at her childish behaviour.

"Look who's dominant!"

"Get off me and go get ready!"

I leaned down and kissed her before grinning and getting up. She was blushing deeply and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You look like a tomato Seiko!"

"Only because the person I have had a crush on for two years asked me out last night, pounced on top of me then kissed me!"

"Aww, Seiko! I'm sorry! Hahaha!"

"Seriously, it's nine forty-five! Go get dressed!"

"Alright, alright."

"But you don't have to go into the bathroom! You can get dressed here! I don't mind."

There was the perverted nature I loved and hated.

"I think you are going a bit too fast for me Seiko."

After I said that she looked at me so innocently then looked at the floor, scuffing her feet on the carpet.

"Sorry Naomi. . ."

She looked and sounded so innocent, I couldn't help but run over and give her a massive, tight hug.

"Naom-hmph! Can't. . . Breath. . ."

"Sorry!"

I quickly let go of her, ran into the bathroom with my clothes and got dressed. It only took a minute to get dressed, brush my hair and teeth and wash my face. When I came out of the bathroom I grabbed my bag and Seiko's wrist then ran down the stairs to see my mom with a smile on her face.

"Have fun you two! Hope you both enjoy your first day of being together!"

"Oh we will Mrs Nakashima!"

"Yeah we will! See ya later mom!"

I kissed mom goodbye and ran out the door with my hand intertwined with Seiko's. I was a bit nervous about telling the group about our relationship, and what they would think of us.

"What do you think they are going to say about. . . Us?" Seiko asked me as we were walking through the fair gates.

"I was just thinking of that Seiko, I don't know, I'm sort of scared. . ."

"NA-OOM-II! Don't be scared! Listen, no matter what they say or think about us we won't split, right?"

"I guess. . ."

"Naomi?"

"Yes Seiko?"

"Are you comfortable with this?"

"Yes! I was the one that confessed, of course I am!"

"That's good. I just want you to be happy, and if you aren't, just tell me. We are best friends after all. Don't think us being together will change our friendship. If anything I hope it makes it stronger!"

"Aww, Seiko! You always know how to make me smile you little cutie!"

After I said that she pecked me on the cheek then hugged my arm. She was like a lost puppy, and that was an aspect of her that I loved dearly.

"Look! I see the group!"

We ran over to them and said hello. They were all there. Mayu, Morishige, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Satoshi, and even Yuka!

They all greeted us at the same time so we hardly understood what they were saying.

"Hey!" Seiko said excitedly

I followed her by greeting them aswell.

"So are we all ready for some fun?!" Ayumi started as we arrived.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied with a shout to show how excited they were for the rides and games.

"Okay! Let's go!" Ayumi shouted back.

"Wait!" Seiko stopped them in their paths and they all turned over to look at her.

"Me and Naomi have to tell you guys something. . ."

"What is it?" Ayumi asked with an annoyed face.

"Naomi, do you want to do the honours?"

"Okay!" I quickly replied. "Guys, don't freak out or anything, but-"

"-Just fucking tell us already!" Yoshiki groaned, he was never very patient.

"Language Kishinuma!" Ayumi hushed him before he could say anymore. "Go on Naomi!" She said with a curious look on her face.

"I-I-I c-confessed to S-Seiko last night. W-We are dating. . ."

". . ."

After a silence and everyone glancing at each other. . .

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled at the top of their voices, it nearly burst my eardrums and everyone around us looked. Even one baby started to cry because of the noise and commotion we just created.

"Thank you everyone!" Seiko and I sighed with relief. After that Seiko grabbed me by my two hands turning me over to her eyes and gave me a big sloppy kiss on the lips.

*smooch*

Everyone looked at us happily grinning. . . Apart from Satoshi. I just noticed him and he looked like he was going to explode. His hole face was red and his free hand was in a fist. The other he was using to hold Yuka's hand was tightening by the second causing Yuka to finally scream in pain after keeping it in.

"ONII-CHAN! LET GO! OWW!"

Everyone then looked over at her trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let go. He kept staring at Seiko which made her scared and she clinged onto my arm for comfort. She then got a boost of confidence and shouted with pride. . .

"What are you staring at!" She growled at Satoshi. . .

He looked as if he was a bull about to charge. Yuka was still screaming in agony causing men to come over and help her.

Then he finally muttered out four words, though they weren't the words I would've liked to hear. They made me cringe with fear and anger. . .

He growled back at my girlfriend, "Seiko, I'll kill you."

He made everyone jump back in fear and astonishment, especially Yuka who was finally set free of her big brother's grip. He said it so calmly too, even though he was still as red as blood. I wanted to punch him at that moment for threatening Seiko, I was really mad, but I didn't have to punch him. Yoshiki did instead. He probably done it since he was his best friend so he wouldn't keep it as a grudge. also, Yoshiki got himself in a lot of fights with drug dealers and enemies, so he was pretty good at knocking people out with one punch.

"Thanks Kishinuma." Seiko thanked him because she was so afraid of those words, no-one even knew why he took such a fit, he even hurt his own little sister.

"I knew he was a jerk." I added.

**o.O The drama is starting! Leave a review if you liked this chapter! Thank you guys! It means a lot! Just one review would make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fun at the Fair!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to their respectful owners.**

**Seiko's P.O.V**

Yoshiki carried the knocked out and angry Satoshi, while Yuka held Naomi's hand. Naomi and Yuka grew a strong relationship when she was going out with her older brother. Their bond never broke when Satoshi and Naomi stopped dating, it somehow made it stronger. I think Yuka thinks of Naomi like a big sister, considering the fact that she even called her big sister a few times, I thought it was adorable. Naomi has always been good with children. It was something we both had, since I had three younger siblings to look after every day, with some help of my dad.

I was dreading the minute Satoshi woke up. . . Why would he want to kill me? Was he jealous? Was he still in love with Naomi? Did he just hate me in general? I didn't know, no-one knew.

Those four words are haunting my mind. Naomi must've noticed that I was deep in thought because she looked at me in a very concerned face but I didn't notice until she started talking to me. . .

"Seiko, are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

". . .N-Nothing."

She almost looked angry with my answer.

"Seiko, anyone, even Yoshiki knows you are lying!"

"Hey!" Yoshiki moaned, "That's a bit rude you know! I could be smart if I wanted to!"

Naomi just ignored him. . .

"You can tell me you know, no secrets, and that's a rule from now on, okay?"

"Naomi stop worrying! It's seriously nothing! I was just daydreaming!" I replied.

"Yoshiki, is she lying?"

"Huh? Oh, emm. . . 21?"

"Were you listening?"

"Yes! You asked me what's nine plus ten."

"You're stupid!"

"Shut up! I'm the one that saved your girlfriend from getting killed so I would be a bit more grateful!"

"Okay, back to the point. . . Seiko your thinking about something serious and I can tell it's worrying you!"

"I am fine! I was just thinking about why Satoshi did that and said he would kill me! I thought we were friends! Why would he say something like that to me?! Does he hate me?!"

"Calm down Seiko, while you were deep in your own thoughts we talked about that. Everyone thinks he is jealous of you because we are dating, don't worry okay? None of us will let him hurt you. Look at Yoshiki! He punched his own best friend and knocked him out, knowing he had to carry him until he woke up, just to keep you safe!"

"Yeah, onii-chan will be better once he wakes up! Don't worry Seiko!"

"Thanks guys, but will he be better or just angrier?!"

"We can go home before he wakes up! You will be fine, don't worry, just enjoy the fair! It's only here for a week and this is the only day all of us can come here together."

I didn't even notice that we were in queue for the big dipper, the biggest, fastest and scariest roller coaster in Tokyo.

"G-Guys. . . Why are we in queue for the big dipper?!"

"You aren't scared are you Seiko?" Naomi nudged my shoulder and smirked.

"If I get scared I'll just grab onto you!"

"Grab me where exactly?"

"Oh! That's the fun part! I'll surprise you!" I winked and stuck my tongue out which made her put on a worrying face. By now the whole group was looking at us and smiling.

After the big dipper (which was _terrifying) _we went on a few more rides such as the log ride and the dropper, then we went to try some of the games. I even won a _massive _fluffy panda bear, which I gave to Naomi. It turned out to be a pretty fun day, for most of us anyway. Everyone except me took turns to skip a ride to look after Satoshi.

I wasn't allowed to just in case he woke up when everyone else was on a ride and attacked me. Luckily he didn't wake up for the _whole_ day. Which meant everyone had a good day without hassle.

"Yoshiki, you must have hit him hard!"

"Well, I have had a lot of practice and they usually stay knocked out for 8 hours."

"Wait a minute!" Ayumi interrupted, "If you knew that, why didn't you just take him home if you knew he wasn't going to wake up confused with no one to tell him what happened?!"

"Well, I said _usually_. . ."

We ate lunch then went our separate ways, luckily before Satoshi woke up. Naomi was coming over to my house tonight, since she _was_ my girlfriend and I don't think my family ever met Naomi more than _once_. Since I always went over to Naomi's because we didn't have to babysit three kids, it seemed easier. But I had to bring her over for my family to meet her properly.

It was six o'clock before we arrived at my house. Dad had already made dinner for the kids and washed up. All I had to do was bathe them and put them to bed! As I opened the door I was greeted with the same three faces I saw every day. My little brothers and my sister. My sister was called Nila, she was 6 years old. My two brothers were Yuu and Shig. . . Which was a huge coincidence because Shig was Morishige's pet name that only Mayu was allowed to call him, and they both basically had the same personality. Shig loved reading, wore glasses and was super smart for his age. He was 8 and Yuu was 10.

"Hey kids!"

"Hey big sister!"

I was quickly attacked by Nila , Shig and Yuu, they used so much force that they pushed me back enough for me to fall back, luckily on the grass.

"I know were they gat that from, huh Seiko?" Naomi laughed at her little joke while I giggled as well. I quickly got up and brushed myself off and ran inside followed by the three kids and Naomi.

**A/N Did you like this chapter? Not much happened but it was just to keep you all occupied! Please make sure to leave a review on how your enjoying the story! Thanks guys! Peace out! ( ._.)/**


	5. Chapter 5: Satoshi Wakes Up

**A/N Tell me in the reviews or PM me if you want the chapters to be longer, shorter or to stay the way they are.**

**P.S I will write more on weekends than weekdays. . . JS**

**Satoshi's POV**

I basically felt like I was just coming out of hibernation from winter to spring. I remembered it being a cool day when we were all together at the fair, and now I was in front of a reasonable sized TV in a familiar flat. It was Yoshiki's! When I tried to get up I felt a excruciating pain on my face, my eye and lips to be exact. When I looked around me I saw a very familiar blond haired teen.

"Dude! Your awake! I thought I killed you for a while. . ."

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face, "You did this to me? What the hell?! Why?!"

"You were threatening to kill Shinohara! _And_ you were squeezing Yuka's hand so tight you bruised it! Look at it!"

I turned over to my left and saw another very familiar face and heard a very familiar voice. . .

"ONII-CHAN! You're alive!" She shot me an adorable, oversized smile. I grinned back but then looked down to see her hand wrapped up in a damp facecloth. I reached over and unwrapped the cloth from her swelled and bruised hand. The sight just made me cringe in pain, even though I wasn't the one with the injury. . . But I was the one that _caused_ it.

I felt so bad, I hardly remembered what happened but all I know was that I threatened to kill one of my good friends and really badly injured my precious little sister, Yuka.

"Oh my gosh! Yuka! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

I quickly got up no matter how excruciatingly painful the bruise on my face and my busted lip was and hugged her.

"Don't squeeze too tight dude! You wouldn't want to give poor little Yuka more bruises now would you?" He smirked at his own little joke, but I didn't think it was funny one bit. I decided to just ignore him because he had way more muscle than me and had way too many fights to count. I also didn't want to scare Yuka again, I thought she had had enough trauma for one day. I let go of her and kissed her on the forehead saying sorry all through the night. Luckily mom and dad knew where we were so we didn't have to worry about that, thanks to Yoshiki.

After an hour or two of Yoshiki explaining over a cup of Yoshiki's famous hot chocolate, I remembered why I was angry. . . Naomi was dating Shinahora. Believe it or not I still loved Nakashima. I knew I had to move on, but I couldn't, and I still can't. Even though I said I was sorry about what I said, I wasn't. After Yoshiki told me why I done this I remembered the cat like grin Shinohara had on her face when she kissed my ex girlfriend. It made me so mad that I wanted to fall down in a mess of tears and misery and just give up on life. . . But instead of being a wuss, I decided that I would get my revenge. . .

**Naomi's POV**

Seiko left me in her bedroom whilst she took care of the kids. I just sat on facebook and youtube most of the time, but I had a laugh at Seiko's computer history for a little bit as well.

_Computer historyHentaiPuppiesPornHow To Confessetc etc_

The funniest part was when she googled me! I couldn't help but laugh so much that I felt like my stomach was going to come up through my throat and land straight on the keyboard! But it was also cute, I didn't know she was _that _into me that she would google me for pictures even though she had over 400 pictures of us together on her facebook profile and in her photo gallery.

Just after I finished wiping the tears away from my eyes from laughing so much, the woman herself strut in soaked with two blue towels on her left shoulder and a pink one with unicorns on it on her right. She looked absolutely exhausted but she perked back up once I ran over and kissed her.

"Naomi?"

"Hmm? What is it Seiko?"

"What was so funny? I could hear you from downstairs and you sort of scared Nila!"

"Oh, that? Hahaha! Oh, ahem, nothing. . . " I tried to put on a straight face but the memory of it made me smirk every few seconds.

"And you say I'm an oddball!" She glanced at me with a determined look on her face, I just thought it was because she was trying to figure out what I was laughing at, but I was wrong. . .

We both giggled but before I could stop I was tackled onto the bed with a grinning Seiko lying on top of me. . .

"Hahaha! Look who's laughing now sucker!" She laughed on top of me as I struggled but then gave up because I knew it was hopeless.

"Seiko! Get off!" I scolded.

"Nope! I quite enjoy this position! Hahaha!" She giggled, still on top of me. I couldn't help but admire her. She looked so natural, her hair was in a messy ponytail, all of her makeup was washed off due to the kids splashing her in the face non stop with water, she was wearing an old pair of tracsuit bottoms and a baggy hoodie.

"Seiko, you look beautiful, so natural. . ."

"Aww, Naomi! I look a mess!"

"But that's why you look so beautiful. . . I have never seen you like this before, you truly look amazing!"

"You are so adorable Naomi!"

She then leaned down to me and kissed me softly.

*smooch*

"Let's go get changed, eh?" She said with her trademark grin.

"Okay Seiko!" I replied.

we stripped without even noticing we were in the same room, it felt like it was before, but as if Seiko was less perverted. She was probably too tired to do anything or to mess around, and sure enough, when we got into bed we just cuddled up and fell straight asleep in each other's arms. It was such an exhausting day, I was glad she was so knackered, because that meant she wasn't thinking about Satoshi. . . Or was she? Before I could think about that, I went away to dreamland. To be honest, it was the most peaceful sleep I have had since me and Satoshi broke up. I was so happy at this moment and time that I had someone who truly cared about me and loved me as much as I loved them. I truly believe that Seiko is my true love.


	6. Chapter 6: Naomi's Ankle

**A/N I have changed my mind about doing other pairings for now, I might do some in the future but for now I am going to focus and my favourite ship Seomi. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to their respectful owners.**

**Seiko's P.O.V **

I was so knackered over everything yesterday that when my head came into contact with a pillow I just sort of passed out. The day was full of excitement and joy, it was nearly perfection. I spent the whole day with my girl Naomi and my friends. But just then I remembered Satoshi, was he still mad? Did he still want to kill me or did Yoshiki talk to him? I looked over to see the love of my life still sleeping peacefully, we didn't have any plans for today, we were just going to wing it. I couldn't help but at her peaceful face and stare in awe. She looked so cute.

Just then I heard three pairs of feet running through the hall coming closer and closer. But before they could shout I made it to the door and placed my index finger over my lips and put my other hand over Yuu's mouth since I knew he was the loudest and he would probably scream no matter what I said. When I thought they got the just of what I was saying I pointed over at the reason I was hushing them.

"Awww!" Nila harshly whispered. "You two slept in the same bed! Big sis has a girlfriend! Big sis has a girlfriend!"She started chanted and as the other two started I couldn't help but blush. They were right, but they were still children so they thought it was disgusting, all the kisses and what not. So I decided to play along with them.

"Oh hush! Come on! Let's leave sleeping beauty and go get some breakfast. Let's make. . . Crepes!

"Yaay!" They all cheered as they ran down the stairs and sat at the table, ready for me to come through magically with food in my hands. Unfortunately it didn't work like that, so I got to work on making their breakfast which didn't take long because I was a professional by now. Ever since mom left us I took responsibility for my siblings and helped my dad a lot.

Just when I sat the plates of crepes on the table, Naomi came in still in her pyjamas with messy hair and her eyes squinted because she had just woke up.

"Look who's up guys!" I giggled

"NA-OO-MII!" All of the kids ran over to her and jumped causing them to fall into a massive heap on the floor.

"woah-ahh!" She yelled as they fell. I just laughed at them clutching my stomach at the sight. Naomi broke everyone's fall so it was only her that hit the floor. Just then I saw the cringe on Naomi's face and went over to inspect her.

"Kids! Get off a second, Naomi are you okay?" I asked

"I don't know, my ankle is really sore and so is my back."

"Let me see."

I pulled up her pyjama leg to see a swollen and bruised ankle.

"I-I think you twisted your ankle Naomi. . . I'm sorry. . ."

"Why are you apologizing? It was no-one's fault!"

"Okay Naomi, lets get you to the hospital babe."

"What about my back?"

"Oh, I don't know about backs, I only know about waists to toes!"

"Okay Seiko, it isn't that bad anyway, it shouldn't be too serious."

"Don't be silly Naomi! Anything else that even hurts the slightest bit you tell me! I will tell the doctor and then he will make you feel alllll better!"

"Shut up Seiko! I'm not two so don't treat me like it! It's only my ankle that's serious." She giggled as I grinned at her.

"Okay miss bossy! Calm down before we bring you to hospital! We don't want you to give out and slap the doctor across the face like last time, do we?"

Last time she went to hospital she had hurt her leg, when the doctor tried to look at it she flipped because it was that painful and she slapped him across the face and made his right cheek as red as a tomato, I was there and I couldn't help but laugh. Her mother was laughing too as Naomi murmured sorry a number of times and blushed deep red sinking into her pillow.

"Seiko!"

"Yes Naomi?"

"Grr! Just bring me to the hospital!"

"Calm down first!" She could see I was enjoying this so she giggled and stared at me with her beautiful, warm eyes. I then lifted her up and let her lean on me so she didn't have to walk on her bad ankle. Luckily the hospital was only five minutes away, so we left the kids with dad and started walking to the hospital. We soon arrived and Naomi got wrapped up in bandages and we soon left with a crutch and a warning not to put a lot of weight on her ankle. Since we had nothing to do today, we went to Naomi's because her mom wasn't home so we could have some peace.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"I don't know, whatever you want, at this point I don't care as long as I get food." She replied

"Okay Naomi, I'll get you your favourite, okay?"

"Okay!" She replied, the look on her face showed that she was excited to see what I would come up with.

I ran down to the kitchen and found what Naomi loved most. . . Rice balls and fish. I prepared the dish then brought some lemonade and pocky for dessert. I then walked up the stairs into the excited girl, the look on her face was priceless.

"Seiko! You made all this in the space of one minute?" She asked.

"Weell, yes?"

"You know everything about me! You know what I feel just by my face, you know when I'm thinking deeply, you know when I am angry or upset and you even know what food I want, all from looking at my face!"

"What can I say? We are best friends!"

"Ahem. . ."

"What?"

"We aren't just best friends Seiko. . ."

"Oh yeah!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH YEAH?!" She was pissed. . .

"I forgot because we haven't done anything but kiss! I haven't even groped you yet! I did that anyways, even if we weren't dating, and when we are I don't!"

A silence fell between us as she ate her food, but to my surprise when she was done, she pushed her plate to one side and attacked me! I didn't know what hit me. She attacked me. She started groping my boobs as she snogged me passionately, thrusting her tongue over mine. I didn't want this though. We were only sixteen, and my birthday was in a week or two, so I wanted to save it until then. But I guess a bit of snogging and touching wouldn't hurt, right? I let it happened, and returned the favour. I threw both or my arms around her neck and squeezed pulling her closer to me, I then started to fight with her tongue, swapping our spit as we continued.

After a few minutes I broke the kiss and pulled away from her so she couldn't touch me.

"Seiko?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Why did you stop?"

"Well what else were you looking to do?"

"Well more than kissing and touching if you know what I mean. . ." She blushed as she answered.

"What about this. . . Lets save that for a special occasion instead of just doing it because we felt like it. It would make it more special."

"Hmm, well, we could do it on your birthday!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, we could, couldn't we?"

"Seiko?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you so much, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist and I didn't mean to make it feel like nothing. It felt so natural and right, so I just kept going. . ."

"I understand Naomi, but we will do it on my birthday, okay?"

"Okay, but I am not waiting that long and not doing anything coming up to it!" She said.

"Well, what are your plans then?" I asked curiously.

She just sat with a small smile on her face and I almost instantly knew what she wanted me to do.

"Naomi, I think you are becoming more perverted than me!" I said, shuffling over to her.

"Oh stop it and just come here!" She said, giggling.

We stopped at where we left of and done that for quite a while. Before we knew it, it was four o'clock.

"I'm sort of tired Naomi." I said sleepily.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" She asked.

"I did, but I am still really tired after we sat snogging for I don't know how long."

I rested my head on her shoulder and she rested her head on top of mine. I hugged her arm with both of mine, nuzzling up against her. She just looked down and smiled at me while I grinned back.

"Seiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have to be so cute?"

I looked at her with disbelief and then smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Aww, Seiko!"

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

". . ."

"What is it Seiko?"

"I can't wait until my birthday."

"Believe me Seiko, neither can I." She winked at me and I giggled.

I love this girl so much. . .

**A/N Tell me if you liked this chapter! Also, tell me if you want a lemon in it or just fluff. . . Your choice! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Naomi's Dream

**Naomi's P.O.V**

A week had passed, nothing had really happened in that week. Me and Seiko just went shopping or went to the movies, nothing out of the ordinary happened. But tonight was different. It was 10:00 at night, Seiko was staying at mine for the night. It was TWO HOURS till Seiko's birthday, and everyone knows what that means. . . Yup, Seiko is staying over tomorrow night as well. Mom won't be home because she is staying with her friend at a hotel. Seiko was going to have SEX with ME tomorrow NIGHT!

"NA-OO-MII! Are you excited for tomorrow?!" She had a devilish grin on her face as she talked to me but all I could do was giggle.

"Yep! What do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"You know what I want to do tomorrow!" She said in a perverted and playful manner.

"I meant tomorrow, not tomorrow night!" I said back playfully.

"Whatever you want Naomi! As long as I am with you the whole day anything is perfect!"

"Seiko! You are just too cute for your own good!"

"Hehe! I try Naomi!"

"Okay, well in that case I am going to treat you to £500 for you to spend!"

"Naomi! That is way too much! No way am I spending all of your money! And I know for a fact that that is the money you are saving for a car!"

"Well you are more important than a stupid car Seiko!" I told her lovingly.

"Naomi. . ."

"Seiko. . ."

We were facing each other in the bed, the only light was from the moon and stars seeping through the curtains. She leaned into me and passionately joint our lips together. I was so turned on by this point, I didn't even care anymore. I sat up pulling Seiko up with me and threw my arms around her neck. I then jolted as she put both of her arms around my waist. One of her hands was on my back while the other one was clenching my butt.

"Mmph! Naomi!" She mumbled as I broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Seiko! I don't know what came over me, you are too cute to be my girlfriend. Why did you pick me? Out of all people? I'm a shaggy tomboy and you are a beautiful woman!"

"Naomi! Don't you dare think that for one second." Her voice was shocked but still happy and cheery, with a little bit of concern in her voice. "You are my true love! I have loved you for I don't know how long. I have waited for forever for this to happen. You. Are. My. One. True. Love. And you better believe it babe!"

Her behaviour made me giggle, and she grinned in return.

"Now shut up and kiss me!" She said jokingly.

"With pleasure!" I replied playfully.

"We sat there kissing for around two minutes, but then she broke the kissing and turned around.

"Naomii! I'm tired, let's save this for tomorrow, it's half past ten! We need plenty of energy for our sleepover tomorrow!" She said, yawning.

"Oh. . . O-Okay Seiko, whatever you want beautiful."

I was kind of disappointed. I was really getting into the kissing. . .

"Goodnight my beautiful baby girl!" She cheered.

"Goodnight my perfect princess!" I replied. I then snuggles up to her back with my arm around her waist, she held me with her soft, delicate hands. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Naomi's dream. . .**

**(Still in her P.O.V)**

_I woke up as any other morning, the last thing I remembered was falling asleep with Seiko. She wasn't beside me when I woke up._

_"Seikoooo?" I shouted, raising my voice but not too loud._

_"Seiko?" I murmured quietly since I didn't get a reply. I jumped out of bed thinking that she had just went downstairs or something, she always woke up before me._

_I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. . . Not noticing what was behind me until I rubbed my eyes and looked at the shower behind my left shoulder. My eyes widened as I saw her there, her head was drooping to the side, way more than it should've. . . She just swinged there silently, the only noise was my heart thumping hard against my chest, and the rope she was dangling from creaking as she swayed back and forth._

_I couldn't say anything, what could you say at a time like this, I just slid down the wall and looked at her empty, wide eyes. I was so depressed, I couldn't even say anything._

_After a minute, I had enough breath in me to murmur out one word. . ._

_"Seiko. . ." I sobbed, "SEIKO!" I yelled at the top of my voice. . ._

_"You said we were always going to be together. . . ALWAYS! Then you fucking do this! Why Seiko?! Why?!" _

_After that I just broke down, sobbing on the floor at her feet. . . Then I heard a voice. . ._

_"I couldn't do it anymore Naomi. . . I'm sorry."_

_Then. . . I woke up._

**Back to reality. . .**

"Aahh!"

"Naomi! What happened? Are you hurt?!"

I looked over to my side to see Seiko there, a face I thought I would never see again, a face I thought I had lost. . .

**Sorry for the short chapter. . . I'm ill. . . VERY ILL. But never mind that, the next chapter will be out on Saturday, hopefully. Maybe even Friday if you guys are lucky;) See you guys soon! :***


	8. Chapter 8: Seiko's Birthday

**Lemon in this chapter! If you are too young. . . Don't read!**

**Also I am still sick. . .But I will write anyway! Okay let us begin. . .**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

I couldn't get over the nightmare. . . But I had to for Seiko's sake, it was her birthday and I didn't want her to spend all day worrying about me.

"Seiko, it was just a nightmare. I. Am. Fine! As long as I am with you, my beautiful girlfriend, I am the best I could ever be!"

"N-Naomi!"

After that short speech I reached over to her and kissed her passionately. We were all ready for our day out but we didn't need to rush. We were still in my room and I think it was our favourite place to be with each other. I lifted her up as she put her legs around my waist for leverage. I then pushed her against the wall as I stuck my tongue into her mouth and wrestled with hers.

"N-Naomi. . . You are an amazing kisser." Seiko whispered softly.

"Just wait till tonight." I grinned devilishly and gave her a wink. I was ready for this now, I couldn't resist Seiko. I wanted the day to go by quickly so we could get to the good bit. I got aroused when we kissed, it became almost painful and Seiko didn't know.

**A/N I know I know. . . Seiko is meant to be the perverted one, but if I didn't change things a tiny bit then it would be the same as every other SeikoxNaomi on this website.**

"Naomi! Who knew you were this forward!"

"I guess your brushing off on me Seiko, Hahaha!"

I giggled as she blushed, she was so cute when she was embarrassed. Wait, why was she embarrassed?"

"Seiko?"

"Y-Yeah Naomi?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I-I don't know. . ."

"Seiko, are you sure you are okay with this relationship?"

"What?! Of course I am! It's. . . Just unbelievable that this is actually happening! I just love you too much babe! I can't wait to spank dat ass tonight!"

Okay, so she is back to normal. Yay!

"Seiko's back! Yay!"

I kissed her and intertwined our fingers then ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I then grabbed a stuffed brown envelope and handed it to Seiko.

"Awwh, NA-OO-MII! Let's go!"

"Okay Seiko!"

We headed out the door holding each other's hand. It was a very warm day, Seiko was wearing a low-cut t-shirt, with short shorts. She looked beautiful, her warm eyes glistened in the sunlight. But before I could say anything she began to laugh. . . It was a cute laugh, and she had a cute little grin on her face as she looked at me.

"Seiko?"

"Hehehehe! Naomi is holding my hand!" She seemed so excited and happy.

I was confused for a second and then just giggled at her.

"So Seiko, what are you thinking of buying with your money?" I asked.

"Well, when you were sleeping I got up and texted dad, and asked him if I could get. . . something. . . and he said I could so I am going to get that! But it is going to be yours as well, and we will look after it together. . . And before I give any more hints I am just not going to say anything about it till we get it! It's a surprise!"

"O-Okay. . ." I had no clue of what she was getting. But I loved surprises, I think that's why she is making it a surprise. I love the tension and excitement you feel when you know there is a surprise waiting for you. It is like waking up on Christmas morning when you are a kid and you know you are about to open a butt load of gifts, which I also loved.

Before I knew it we were at a shopping centre.

"Naomi! You go shopping for a bit and meet me back here in half an hour! I am going to get your surprise!"

"Seiko, this is _your _birthday! It isn't mine, therefore you should go and get _your own _gift! But I will do as you wish! Bye Seiko!

"Goodbye beautiful, I will see you soon! I love you!

"I love you too!"

With that she pecked me on the lips and skipped off, I just went to different shops and got a few bits and bobs. . . Like candles, I also got some school supplies for next term.

**Half an hour later. . .**

I arrived at where Seiko told me to meet her. She wasn't here yet, but I soon caught a glimpse of her and she was carrying. . . A puppy!

"Seiko?! Why do you have a puppy?!"

"Surprise!" She yelled, catching some attention from different people.

"Where is it going to stay?"

"At my house! That is why I texted dad this morning! He bought food, a bed and everything else this little bundle needs! Sooo. . . do you like him?" She grinned.

"Seiko! I love him! Are you ready to head home so we can get him used to his new surroundings?"

"Yup! Then we can head to yours!" She said with a playful wink as she stuck her tongue out.

**At Seiko's house. . .**

"So what should we name him Naomi?"

"How about Archie? He looks like an Archie!"

"Yeah! He does, doesn't he? Okay! Archie it is!"

Archie was a Chihuahua, he was black with brown circles around his eyes and streaks of brown on his cheeks, and a pitch black nose. He was as big as my hand, and I am not even joking!

"He is so tiny and kawaii!"

"Why do you think I bought him?" Seiko said playfully and sarcastically.

"Seiko, I love him already! Nearly as much as I love you!"

"Same here Naomi! The kids can help him settle and we can come and visit him tomorrow again! We can teach him to sit and walk on the lead and to stay and to roll over and-"

"-Okay Seiko! We will teach him all of that stuff but most importantly, potty train him! The amount of doodoo he has done since we have got home is unnatural!"

"Well, that is dad's problem for now! Bye Archiee!" She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the house.

We ran all the way to my house, it was around 9:00 and it was nearly dark, when we got to my house mom wasn't there but there was a spare key under the mat. I opened the door and ran up to my room, Seiko following obediently.

"Seiko, are you ready?"

Instead of responding, she pushed me against the wall and kissed me. When I thought she was going to break the kiss she bit my lip gently while smiling.

"I take that as a yes then."

"Yup."

After her response she twirled around and pushed me down onto the bed, then she started kissing and sucking my neck roughly.

"Seiko, aghh! It f-feels s-so good!" I moaned softly.

"Mmmmm! Naomi!" I heard Seiko say, muffled because she had her face buried in my neck, sucking and nibbling near my collar bone. She carried on for another minute, as I moaned and groaned throughout.

When she stopped she started pulling down her shorts and taking of her top. She then started stripping me of my clothes until I was only wearing panties and a bra.

"Naomi, I never thought I would be pleasured by seeing you like this, your skin is flawless, your body is so perfect. I just want to attack you. . ."

"S-Seiko, I am so embarrassed. . ."

"Don't be, I love you. If you want me to stop just tell me, okay?"

"O-Okay."

She kissed me on my lips, then my neck. She slowly made her way down my body until she got to my bra. I quickly unbuttoned it and watched her as she stared at me, grinning. She then leaned down and licked my right nipple, which made me arch my back and moan in pleasure.

"S-Seiko! A-Agh, s-so good!"

"Mmm!"

I couldn't help myself. I pushed Seiko off of me and pushed her back onto the bed, I then torn off her bra, revealing her immaculate breasts.

"Seiko, your breasts are identical, so immaculate, so cute."

"Now I know what you mean by being embarrassed. . ."

Seiko started blushing so I just smiled at her and kissed her, trying to comfort her.

"Seiko, don't be embarrassed. You are beautiful, and I am going to make you mine!"

I leaned down and started kissing her breasts, I earned moans of pleasure as I made my way down kissing her. when I got to her panties I stood up and pulled them down. She was moist and hot. I started rubbing her inner thigh becoming closer and closer to her sensitive spot as she moaned out of pleasure and lust,

"N-Naomi! A-ah, fuck!"

"Language!"

"S-Sorry, mph! O-Oh Naomi! I feel like you have done this before it feels that good!"

"S-Seiko! I haven't done this before, don't worry. You are my first and I hope my only since I want us to be together forever!"

"I feel the same Naomi!"

I then moved my hand to her woman hood, rubbing her sensitive spot slowly and gently.

"Naomi! Come here!"

She then jumped up and we switched places in the blink of an eye.

"Sei-whoa!"

Before I knew it she was ripping of the only part of clothing I had left. She then rubbed my sensitive spot and started grinning.

"May I?"

I knew exactly what she wanted to do, I gasped as she rubbed me with her soft, gentle touch.

"Ungh! Yes! Seiko, I want you now! Nngh!"

"Hehehe, Naomi, moan more! It's so cute!"

"S-Seiko! Do me now, ohhh!"

She was teasing my entrance, the feel of her finger was so warm. I was begging for her to pleasure me, my body was begging her. My waist was moving on its own. I was so ready for this.

"Naomi, have you ever fingered yourself before?"

"W-What? N-No! Why?"

"Then this will hurt for a split second, but then it will feel good. Okay?"

"O-Okay! Just please do it! Please!"

"Hehehe! Okay Naomi. If it is painful just tell me and I will stop." She had a look of concern on her face. I just nodded as she began to push her finger into my entrance. It felt. . . Amazing. Until she got further in, I felt Seiko's finger hit a wall of flesh inside of me. To my surprise, she just forced her finger through.

"Wha? Owww! Seiko!"

"Naomi! It's the pain I was telling you about, don't worry."

"But Seiko, it hurts!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No, it isn't so bad actually. Does that mean it will feel good now?"

"Yep."

"Seiko, I am ready."

When she heard my words she pushed her finger in more. I moaned in pleasure as she thrusted her finger in and out getting faster and deeper with each thrust. She then added another finger, totally filling me.

"Seiko! Arghh! I'm so close!"

"Mmm! Naomi, you are so warm and wet!"

"Why am I not-nngh-embarrassed?!"

"Because we love each other."

With that I moaned loudly and released the tension I had felt since we started.

"SEEIKOO!"

"N-Naomi!"

I tensed up around her finger and experienced the best feeling I had ever felt. I relaxed for a minute before I realised that Seiko hadn't released herself yet. I jumped up quickly and pushed her down onto the bed.

"It's your turn Seiko!"

"N-Naomi! Take it easy will ya? Believe it or not I have never been fingered. So I am going to go through the same pain as you."

"Okay Seiko, I will be gentle."

I inserted my finger and felt the wall of flesh. it broke easily but Seiko screamed in pain, it must've really hurt.

"Oh my god! Seiko? Did it hurt that bad? I'm so sorry!"

"N-No. Nngh, it's fine! Please keep going!"

Just then I saw blood come from her.

"Seiko! You're bleeding!"

"You were bleeding as well Naomi."

"Wait, what?"

I looked down and saw that I was bleeding as well.

"Oh, well anyway, let me continue!"

"Oh Naomi! It feels so good!"

I inserted two fingers into her and heard her moan loudly before she tensed up around my fingers then let go.

"Hehehe, Seiko. You are too cute!"

"Mmm, you too Naomi."

"You know we should clean up. . ."

"Yes! Let's go bathe together!"

She perked up as she said that. I just giggled at her behaviour and nodded. Then we both headed to the bathroom.

**This chapter was probably the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed!:3**


	9. Chapter 10: Satoshi's Revenge

**Satoshi's POV**

Today was the day. Seiko's birthday. I am going to make it a misery. I still have feelings for Naomi and she suddenly turns all lesbian. nope, that is not going to happen. The best way of making Seiko suffer is through her was through her favourite hobby/activity, sex.

I will go when she is just after having it with Naomi, yeah, that would be most painful! Hahaha! I headed down to Naomi's when they were both sleeping and just took her, it was that simple. She was so tired she didn't even scream. I brought her into the public bathroom and then she woke up.

"Huh? Naomi? Why am I so cold? SATOSHI?!"

"Hahaha! Heyy!"

"Mochida! What are you doing? How did I get here?"

"I took you from MY love Naomi's house and I brought you here, it was real easy."

"What are you going to do with me?!"

"Come here."

**Third person**

Seiko listened to the death tone in his voice and tried to run, but the door was locked. Before she could unlock it Satoshi grabbed her and threw her down onto the floor.

"Mochida! Please, don't do this!" she cried.

"Why not? I thought you liked sex?"

"Not with you! And not against my will you rapist!"

"Haha, now you've done it. . ."

Seiko's eyes widened as he grabbed her and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, he then ripped her pyjamas off and started touching her.

"Mochida! Please!" She was in tears by now, but his face was just blank and his eyes were cold and heartless.

Satoshi then ripped off her bra and pants.

"Wow, I must say Seiko. You are very sexy."

"Mochida! Fuck off!"

She sobbed and hiccupped as he started groping her and pushing her into his chest. He then took off his trousers and showed his length. 10 inches, Seiko was astounded. She knew this was going to hurt and nothing could help her.

"Satoshi, why do this to me if you despise me? It doesn't make sense." She tried to talk him out of it but it didn't work.

"Shut the fuck up and come here Shinohara. I am going to make this as painful as possible for you. If you go to the police you won't have proof. No cameras, I am going to wear a condom, no DNA. What are you going to do? Oh, and another thing. This will happen again if you tell Naomi. I will make you suffer for what you are doing."

"Satoshi, we are friends, why do this? Just because I am with Naomi? It isn't my fault, Naomi confessed to me! Not the other way around! I love her, she loves me! Get the hell over it. Don't you dare threaten me. Of course I will go to the police and tell Naomi!"

"I will do it anyway because I want to."

"What?"

"I want to have sex with you."

"W-why?"

"Cause. Now come here!"

He became angry and pushed Seiko onto the hard, cold floor. She shivered as she hit it and he got on top of her, he had an evil smirk on his face as he pinned Seiko down. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mochida! S-Stop! *sob*"

"No! Now kiss me!"

He leaned down and pushed forcefully on Seiko's lips. She squeaked and he took this opportunity to deepen the kiss against her will. He then started kissing her neck going further down until he got to her breasts, then he started biting her.

"MOCHIDA! O-OWW!" She yelled as he bit her, he didn't do it too hard in case he made her bleed, he then rubbed off his saliva with a damp paper towel and continued.

After a short period of this he started rubbing her woman hood. She wasn't ready for this at all, she was sobbing and screaming but everyone was asleep and no one lived near the public toilets anyway. There were car parks surrounding them and it was 1:00 in the morning. After rubbing her he started inserting his rod into her, after getting his head in he pushed the rest of his dick in which made Seiko scream in shock and pain. He then started thrusting fast while Seiko struggled to get up from under him, hiding her face in shame and embarrassment.

"Seiko, do you like this? You are blushing, Hahaha!"

"Don't you dare call me as my first name! *sob* Stop! It hurts so much, a-a-ahhh, o-oww, nngh!"

"Oooh, Seiko! Seiko! You are so tight!"

He started screaming her name. But just then, someone picked the lock and burst the door open. It was Naomi, and she had a baseball bat.

"N-Naomi! Get him off and out of me! Please! It hurts! So much! A-AHH!"

"I'm here Seiko don't worry! Now, Mochida, if you don't want to die get off of my girlfriend. MY GIRLFRIEND WHO I LOVE!"

"Shut up dammit! You love me!" Satoshi was screaming in her face.

"Mochida, get off my girlfriend, the one I love and the one I will be with forever." Naomi said in a calm and death tone voice, it scared Seiko.

"Fine, just let me wash her off. I am not getting in trouble for this, Seiko asked me to do this."

"W-WHAT?! NO I DIDN'T, YOU RAPED ME!"

Naomi lost patience and hit Satoshi in the stomach with the baseball bat.

"We won't report you if you fuck off and leave us alone, don't talk to us again and when you grow up you stay away from us and maybe even move somewhere else. When you get a family of your own and when you find the one for you, which isn't me. All we had was a high school crush. It's over."

"N-Nakashima. . ." Satoshi's eyes became glassy and he just got up and walked off.

"Thank you Naomi! I love you so much!"

"Come on baby girl, lets get you home. Put on your clothes before anyone sees you, okay? I love you too Seiko, so much!"

"Okay Naomi!"

Seiko was possibly the only person that could be cheery after what had just happened. She rushed over to Naomi and gave her a massive kiss then hugged her tightly.

"Aww, Seiko! You are too cute!"

"Heheh! Let's go Naomi."

"Go put on your clothes!"

"Erm, well, Mochida tore them off me so they aren't really going to cover much. . ."

"Okay. At least put your pants and bra on, I will give you my coat and I am sure your trousers are a bit salvageable. They don't look too bad.

"O-Okay."

"That's my girl."

**A/N I know, poor Seiko. But there will be more to come! Maybe some of the rest of em! Like Yoshiki, Ayumi, Morishige, Mayu, Yuka. I might add my own character aswell! I hope you enjoyed. And as always, please leave a review and tell me what ya think? Thank you guys! You are too kawaii ^.^ XD**


	10. Chapter 11: True Love

**sorry it took so long, but here you go! I'll try to update regularly again. School is a bitch and I am sort of having trouble with some bullies and what not, so yeah. I feel a bit depressed right now. But onto the story. . . Again, sorry for the wait. You guys are kawaii:3**

**No POV**

The two girls arrived at the darker brunette's house. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Seiko was still shaking uncontrollably. It was either the fact that she had just been raped by one of her close friend or the cold since her clothes were hardly salvageable, or both.

Naomi unlocked the door and allowed Seiko in before she entered herself. Her mother was still away and neither of them were planning on telling anyone. Seiko ran straight up to Naomi's bedroom and jumped into bed, then started sniffing the sheets.

"Umm, Seiko? Why are you sniffing my sheets?"

"Isn't it obvious? They smell like you! I want something comforting after. . . You know. . ."

"Just sniff me instead Seiko! The real thing is standing infront of you!" She said playfully, trying to brighten the mood, "You don't have to act like a wierd stalker that sniffs stuff and scavenges through their crush's trash cans! Cause that's what you are acting like!"

"You are so comforting, aren't you mt beautiful, precious Naomi?" She said with a playful grin on her face.

"Yup! Come on, get out of those rags and I'll run you a bath. Then we can go to sleep!"

"Okay Naomi, I stink of sweat and sex. . ."

"Well to make you feel better I will add some rose petals, bath bombs, and I will give you one of my massages that you always ask for."

"Yay!"

Naomi kept true to that promise, when she was finished with all of the things she promised, they snuggled up in bed and just embraced each other. The vibe they gave when they were with each other was nothing but love. They truly loved each other. No matter how many people gave then looks when they walked down the street holding hands or how they would have to face their bullies in school when summer ended. They loved each other too much to care about anyone else.

"Naomi?"

"Hm?"

At this stage Naomi was a sleepy mess about to drift off to dreamland.

"Satoshi said something today and it keeps playing through my head, more than anything else."

This made Naomi's eyes and brain wake up completely.

"And what might that be?"

She sounded calm even though she was so fearful and frustrated at herself for not waking and not being able to save her from the oh so awful Satoshi.

"I told him that raping me would do him no good and if he hated me why should he make love to me, then. . . He said he wanted to. And he sounded innocent for one second before returning to his animal like self until you came. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come. My knight in shining armour."

Naomi was stunned to say the lease. Satoshi fancies Seiko? Didn't he know that Seiko was FULLY LESBIAN and has no interest for guys whatsoever? He truly is an idiot, and Naomi thought he was smart, she thought he was just a disgusting vile human being, but now he was also a stupid asshole aswell as a rapist.

"Seiko, please love. He won't do it again. I have no idea what he meant by that, but he was probably just being an asshole and trying to mess up your mind, as if messing up your body wasn't enough. I swear I would have killed him with that baseball bat if I didn't see your fearful face. We need to go to the hospital and get you checked aswell, but we have to hunk if an excuse. You don't want anyone to know, do you?"

"Absolutely not. I feel so miserable and DIRTY."

"Don't worry sweetie, you had a bath, remember?"

Of course Naomi knew what Seiko meant, but she wanted to lighten the mood a bit and try to get Seiko to forgot. But she knew that wouldn't work.

"Oh! I have a question for you Naomi."

"And what might that be?"

"How did you find me?"

"Baby, I dreamt the whole thing. When he picked you up his words must have made their way into my dream. I heard them then woke up to find you gone. I grabbed a baseball bat and ran as fast as possible to the public toilets."

"Well, wow, is all I can say. That's a bit far fetched, but you didn't make it up. If we were to tell anyone about what happened tonight I am almost positive that they wouldn't believe that."

"Well, believe it or not sweetie, it's true."

With that the short haired girl started stroking Seiko's scalp which she knew Seiko liked. She didn't expect Seiko to like it so much that she basically purred in response.

"Okay Seiko, the cat like grin is one thing but seriously, if you start purring people will think you are half cat!"

Seiko giggled sleepily along with Naomi, and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was truly magical, despite the fact that Seiko just went through hell and back. . . Naomi loved her with all of her heart. And she knew Seiko felt the same.

**Yeah, yeah. It's really short and you deserve more, but I promise I will upload every Saturday! I promise! Pinky swear. Okay, with that, I am going to sleep. My clock tells me it is 00:55 am, I live in Northern Ireland, in case you thought that my clock was broken or something, I know most people on this site are from America, so yeahXD GOODNIGHT MY KAWAII FANS! **

**PS I love reviews, they would make me happy in my school/bully situation, at least I will know that not everyone hates me.**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

Guys I am so sorry but I seriously can't keep up with this story, I'm gonna take a break from it until the next holiday, maybe Easter. This story WILL CONTINUE! Just not for a few months... I'm sure I will have got better at writing aswell. Sooo yeah sorry for anyone who though this was a chapter

i love you all my beuatiful, amazing, cute fans!

i promise I will update when the shit that's happening in my life does down..xD

:3dunno my fave emoji:3:3:3:3

Until Easter!


End file.
